


Héroe

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizás dos años de diferencia no significasen nada, pero a cierta edad esa cantidad puede significar una brecha entre dos personas. No estaba para darle un lugar al amor físico, ni siquiera se le cruzaba por la cabeza la simple idea de darle un beso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Héroe

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**   
> _: _Sí, soy Marami Kurumada escribiendo un fanfiction en español sobre mi serie.__
> 
> De más está decir que Saint Seiya no me pertenece.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Remake de un fic que tiene sus años ^^. Dejo las notas viejas para que vean de dónde salió en su momento._
> 
> * * *
> 
> Esta idea surgió cuando escuché esta canción de Enrique Iglesias o.O Es el problema de tener una hermana a la que le gusta la música romántica; y al prestarle atención a la letra no pude evitar relacionarla con la idea de un Seiya amando a Saori, como se ve en la serie.
> 
> Bueno, la cosa quedó ahí, pero meses después, haciendo una maratón de los capítulos y películas de Saint Seiya noté que Ikki, en todas las peleas críticas del Pegasus (Ares, Hilda, Eris, Hades, etc.), aparece para pelear junto a él.
> 
> Sin embargo lo que más me llamó la atención, sin dudas, fue la pelea que se da en el capítulo 31 contra Dante y Capella donde, luego de que Shun cae a un precipicio junto con Hyoga, aparece Ikki para ayudar a un inconsciente y mal herido Seiya.
> 
> La pelea termina con la victoria del Phoenix (Desde ya u_u) y cuando Saori le manifiesta que su hermano y el Cisne habían caído al abismo, este le responde que si no pueden salir por su cuenta, no deberían considerarse Santos. O sea, aparece, salva a Seiya, lucha con él teniéndolo con un brazo, y dice lo mas campante que su querido hermanito y el pato se arreglen solos O.O
> 
> ¡Eso es AMOR pollony! ¡Ja, ja, ja! La cosa es que a raíz de ese capítulo, busqué la canción (Idem titulo del fic) y nació esto... ¡He creado un monstruo! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Tanto preámbulo al pedo, pero en fin, espero que les guste la idea.
> 
> En resumidas cuentas, el fic nació después de ver el episodio 31: _¡Ilusión diabólica! La línea entre la vida y la muerte_.
> 
> * * *

Quizás dos años, dos insignificante años de diferencia no significasen nada, pero a cierta edad esa cantidad puede significar una brecha entre dos personas. A los trece años no se piensa o se siente igual que a los quince o veinte años. Sumado al nefasto destino que los jóvenes de Bronce tenían frente a ellos, Seiya no estaba para pensar o darle un lugar al amor físico.

Ni siquiera se le cruzaba por la cabeza la simple idea de darle un beso a otra persona. De por sí nunca había disfrutado de, lo que se dice, una vida "normal". Teniendo que madurar a la fuerza en muchos aspectos, pero descuidando inevitablemente los temas relacionados al corazón.

Tal vez por eso jamás se había percatado de la constante presencia de Ikki. O sea, sí: combatieron mil veces juntos, el Phoenix dio todo de sí en cada encuentro; pero eso era algo que los cinco, como Santos de Athena, habían hecho.

En ese entonces él tampoco se había percatado de lo mucho que admiraba al Pegasus. Lo reconocía fuerte, noble, entregado... por su Diosa. De una manera tan particular que ninguno de ellos cuatro lograba igualar.

¿Qué movía al joven Pegasus a combatir de esa forma y a lograr lo inalcanzable? Lo mismo que motivaba al Phoenix para llegar cuanto antes y ser un refuerzo de él.

Es que en ese entonces no alcanzaba a concebir lo mucho que le dolía ver al pequeño en tan nefastas condiciones.

Quizás por eso, cuando el cálido y poderoso cosmos del Pegasus amenazaba con desaparecer, o siquiera cuando su intensidad decrecía alarmantemente, Ikki movía cielo y tierra por estar allí, combatiendo codo a codo.

Por mucho tiempo creyó que solamente su hermano era el origen verdadero de esa necesidad. Le costó ver que, si bien le preocupaba Shun, no podía dejar de estarlo doblemente por Seiya. Es que mientras su hermano se enfrentaba a enemigos que fácilmente estaban a su altura, y que de no estarlo, él creía fielmente en su poder interior; el menor de los Kido siempre se las ingeniaba para acabar en las peores situaciones. No sabían cómo, pero tenía la facilidad de terminar completamente solo frente a enemigos que haría temblar al mismísimo Santuario y a todos sus Santos Dorados.

Primero los Santos de Plata, luego Ares, más tarde Hilda, por ultimo Poseidón, Hades. La lista era interminable.

¿Es que el pequeño Seiya no se cansaba nunca?

Ikki admiraba esa capacidad de hacerle frente a dioses y Guerreros por igual, sin titubear, sin temerles. Y siempre supo cuál era el motor principal del Pegasus, con la misma certeza que él, años después, comprobó que su causa para pelear y seguir adelante, era el mismo Pegasus. Para éste su diosa lo era todo. Pero no en sí la diosa, sino su reencarnación.

Era claro que Seiya no diferenciaba a la muchacha de la Deidad. Él no protegía a Saori por ser Athena; justamente la protegía por ser Saori.

Las guerras no daban lugar a planteos filosóficos respecto al amor, ni tampoco tenían tiempo, edad, ni madurez suficiente para detenerse a pensar en ello; pero esa sensación extraña que siempre invadía al joven de pelo azul cuando acababan una larga y ardua contienda, lo llevó a confirmar sus terribles sospechas. Esa sensación que, luego comprobó, eran celos.

...

¿Es que el Pegasus no se daba cuenta de todo lo que daba el Phoenix de sí?

Sólo Shun, y nadie más que Shun lograban cosas en él que nadie más podía.

Él no luchaba por su diosa, nunca le gustó ser parte de ningún bando, y como siempre le decía a su hermano menor: debían derrotar a sus enemigos sin ayuda, como hombres que eran, si realmente se consideraban Santos. Pero ¿cómo dejar solo al Pegasus frente a la Explosión de Galaxias de un Saga poseído? ¿Cómo no cubrir su cuerpo ante el golpe del Guerrero de Eris? ¿Cómo no aparecer cada vez que su seguridad peligraba?

Ikki era consciente de la falta que les haría a todos la ausencia del Pegasus. Hubiera dado todo por el Santo al cual admiraba profundamente y en secreto; pero esa admiración, con el correr de los años, se transformó en amor.

Es que cuando uno crece aprende a diferenciar mejor los sentimientos. Aunque cueste, aunque lleve su tiempo... tarde o temprano, todo se acomoda en su respectivo lugar.

El poderoso Phoenix tomó bien la noticia; es decir, no se sorprendió al descubrirse amando al más pequeño, intrépido e insoportable Santo de Bronce. Era algo que su corazón fue asimilando desde el día que volvió de la Isla de la Reina Muerte y comprendió, junto a Seiya, que había otras cosas mucho más importante en el mundo que odiar.

Pero aunque se destrozase el alma en el campo de batalla, el Pegasus era tan despistado, que por más que se lo dejase firmado y por escrito, no llegaría a entender sus complicados sentimientos. Era evidente que para el Pegasus, sin dudas, el sacrificio que hacía el Phoenix era exactamente el mismo que el de Shiryu, Hyoga o Shun.

Se trataba todo de salvar a Saori, a Athena, a la Tierra... ¿cierto?

Pero a Ikki le valía un comino Saori, Athena y la Tierra. Nunca le había caído bien esa niña, él no tenía ni amo ni Dios y por momentos deseaba no haber nacido en este mundo.

Aun así el Phoenix había comprendido lo que Saori significaba para Seiya, y por ello aprendió a respetarla y a protegerla como el resto.

La convivencia, sin dudas, también ayudó a digerir mejor las cosas. Porque por donde la viese, la señorita Saori Kido no dejaba de ser una buena persona, incapaz de despertar un sentimiento negativo en otro ser de forma intencional.

El tema es que luego de las guerras, el Pegasus no dejó de velar por ella. Y claro, al crecer, también lo hicieron los sentimientos. Que el castaño sentía algo por la dama, con los años se tornó claro como el agua.

Y el muchacho de pelo azul era plenamente consciente de que él, no era Saori; ni mucho menos mujer, ni un Dios. Simplemente era el antisocial lobo solitario del grupo, el Santo del Phoenix. Quien se aparecía cada muerte de obispo, el hermano mayor de Shun.

Siempre desde las sombras no dejó de velar por sus hermanos y compañeros de armas. Tantas guerras, tanto sufrimiento... se había creado, sin lugar a dudas, un lazo inquebrantable. Pese a eso, Ikki constantemente sintió una barrera que lo distanciaba de todos, en especial de Seiya.

 **…**

Ya no eran niños, de hecho no recordaban haberlo sido en algún momento. Sus destinos les habían arrebatado no sólo sus padres, si no su inocencia, común a cada criatura que en sus primeros años de vida nace ajeno a las maldades del mundo.

Ellos tuvieron que aprender a pelear, en todo el sentido de la expresión; no sólo en el campo de batalla, sino también en la vida.

Lograron salir adelante, juntos, como siempre lo hicieron. Y ahora, en el presente, ya eran verdaderos hombres; al menos sus cuerpos profesaban el paso del tiempo: en los rasgos de sus rostros ya no más aniñados, en la forma de caminar con esa gracia particular, en sus estudiadas miradas y sus masculinas voces. Hasta inclusive había detalles que a simple vista no se veían, como el largo del pelo o el crecimiento de sus cuerpos.

Eran hombres que comenzaban a sentir y vivir como hombres. Y vaya sorpresa que Shun hubiese sido el primero, junto a Hyoga, en dar el paso definitivo que marcaba la diferencia en serlo con todas las letras.

Saori tampoco se quedó atrás, ya de por sí sus formas voluptuosas cobraron cierta elegancia propia de una mujer, despertando el deseo de varios pretendientes que Seiya hábilmente espantaba escudado en su papel de Santo devoto y protector de ella. Como si fuese su misión preservar la virginidad de la diosa Athena.

Pero cada cosa en su lugar; hubo un hombre que pudo quebrar todas las barreras, porque la misma muchacha se lo permitió. ¿Quién más que Julián Solo podría ser el indicado para ofrecerle matrimonio? Aunque en un pasado, ya algo lejano, lo había hecho, la última ocasión marcó una diferencia. Porque Saori dio el sí.

El Pegasus no pudo contra la pasada reencarnación de Poseidón: era rico, pertenecía a una clase social a la altura de la ella, poseía una buena instrucción académica de la que el pobre nunca pudo gozar, y se entendían a la perfección, además de tener algo importante en común: sus destinos como deidades.

Destrozado quedó el desdichado joven que lo había dado todo por su señorita; pero es que a veces se tarda tanto en dar el gran paso, simplemente por miedo, que la vida se va. Y algo similar le estaba pasando a Ikki. Suerte que lo tenía al Santo de Andrómeda como hermano con su sabiduría en temas referidos al amor. O al menos con más experiencia en el asunto que el mismo Phoenix.

Mientras que él se había quedado en el recuerdo de Esmeralda, Andrómeda —desde la batalla en la Casa de Libra, con sus dulces trece años— no había perdido el tiempo. Maldito pato aprovechador, ¡él era un año mayor que su hermanito! Y aunque en realidad no se pudo hablar en su momento de una "relación", se intuía que tarde o temprano acabarían enredados en algo sumamente serio, como llevaban a cabo en la actualidad; sin miedos ni prejuicios, enfrentando al mundo y a la sociedad.

Habían combatido contra dioses y guerreros temibles, por ende nada ni nadie podría afectarles. Que el mundo opinase lo que quisiese. Shun y el Cisne tenían la convicción y la seguridad de saber con el alma y con el cuerpo lo que era el amor. El amor más puro y desinteresado. Algo que muchas personas, por pusilánimes quizás, no llegan a conocer jamás.

El Santo de Andrómeda temió que su hermano mayor fuese uno de esos cobardes. Y no, el Phoenix podía ser cualquier cosa, menos cobarde.

 **…**

Se podía respirar y vivir un aire tenso en la mansión los días previos a la partida de Saori. Cada uno lo experimentó de forma distinta, y de forma distinta lo manifestó. Ikki se mantuvo más encerrado que de costumbre; encerrado metafórica y literalmente, tanto en su cuarto como en sí mismo. Fue Shun quien, preocupado por el bienestar de su hermano, decidió que ese era el día para conversar profundamente del tema, sin disimulo, sin palabras sutiles, ni rodeos.

Lo encontró en la cocina, preparándose un refrigerio sencillo. Afuera aún era de día, pero las nubes grises que opacaban el cielo conseguían adelantar la noche.

—¿Por qué no hablas con él?

El Phoenix volteó y suspiró, a esas alturas, resignado. Desde que su hermano se le había metido en la cabeza la descabellada idea de que él tenía que hablar con Seiya sobre sus sentimientos, no dejaba de atormentarlo.

—¿Y qué le voy a decir? —cuestionó arrancándole al otro una mueca de decepción.

Pero era cierto. ¿Cómo hablar con el Pegasus de algo que ni él lograba comprender? No tenía sentido.

—Sé sincero, nada más... —respondió Andrómeda—No es tan difícil.

El mayor soltó una risa, bastante interna, y negó con la cabeza. Era un caso perdido, por más que lo hablase con el menor de los Kido, lo que fuera que tuviese que hablar, no lograría nada. Porque era claro que el castaño tenía ojos para una sola persona. Además, él no estaba cien por ciento seguro de quererlo a Seiya de la forma en la que Hyoga y su hermano lo hacían. O sea, no lo pretendía como _novio_. Simplemente sabía que sentía algo por él, y con eso era suficiente, no necesitaba gritarlo.

—¿Sincero? —soltó Ikki arqueando las cejas; el emparedado que se había hecho esperaba por él, así que se sentó a la mesa—¿Para qué?  
—Para dejar de sentirte como te sientes—dijo con energía, frunciendo la frente.

Se estiró apenas y le sacó el plato a su hermano con el fin de que le prestase atención.

—Mira, Shun...  
—"Mira, Shun", nada... —reclamó con más vehemencia que antes—¿Te gusta que las cosas con Seiya sean así?  
—¿Así cómo?—Estiró el brazo e intentó recuperar su emparedado—Devuélvemelo, tengo hambre. —Y al ver que no lograba su cometido, acotó con un deje de fastidio—: Ni siquiera me considera su amigo. ¿De qué voy a hablar con él? ¿Sobre videojuegos?  
—Podrías esforzarte un poco en tener una relación, entonces —dijo más calmo.  
—¿Una relación? —Lanzó una risilla irónica—A ese engendro no le agrado, créeme... lo sé.  
—Porque tampoco te muestras como realmente eres. Si lo hicieras, las cosas serían muy distintas.

Su hermano le contempló con lástima, y el mayor no pudo con esa mirada. Era verdad: siempre sintió en lo más recóndito de su ser que ellos cuatro mantenían una amistad muy distinta, de la cual a veces se sentía excluido. No porque quisiese; las cosas se habían dado así, o mejor dicho su forma de ser, tan hosca y antipática le llevaba a apartarse. Y el único que lo conocía de otra forma desde ya que era Shun, a quien le dolía profundamente ver como su hermano no era capaz de mostrarse transparente con sus sentimientos. Solía decirle: "Si algo te duele, te molesta o te hace feliz, DILO". ¿Por qué era tan difícil para el mayor comunicar sus emociones?

Sí, lo aceptaban como era, y lo querían a pesar de su carácter. Pero las peleas en la Mansión, que siempre involucraban a Ikki, lograban generar un ambiente por demás tirante y que todos buscaban evitar, cuando el Phoenix se las ingeniaba en crearlas con extrema facilidad.

En el presente, dada la situación, una simple chispa encendía el fuego. Y cuando la discusión involucraba al Pegasus, él se desplomaba por completo; se encerraba en su cuarto, y no salía por horas, días, meses.

 **…**

¿Cómo fue que Shun se dio cuenta de su pesar? Un completo misterio para Ikki, pero desde ese entonces vivía atormentado por sus constantes reproches y desafíos.

¿Era tan difícil comprenderlo?: El Phoenix no era la clase de persona que tuviera facilidad de decir las cosas de forma clara y concisa; especialmente cuando de sentimientos se trataban. Nunca había aprendido a hacerlo, no iba a empezar de grande. Tenía raras formas de comunicarse que sólo Andrómeda descifraba, y el resto... el resto terminaba por mal interpretarlo.

Como el día que Saori partió de Tokio rumbo al puerto para embarcarse en el yate privado de Julián Solo. Esa tarde la bomba terminó por explotar en la mansión; todos se lo veían venir.

—No es prudente que se vaya así —dijo el Pegasus observando por la ventana; volteó para confirmar en la mirada de sus hermanos que comprendían y compartían su pensar, pero eso no ocurrió. —No sabemos si realmente Poseidón abandonó el cuerpo de Julián.

Excusas. Todos lo supieron, pero guardaron silencio en la inmensidad de la sala. Pese a la lluvia, el calor no había menguado siquiera un poco y la temperatura en el interior de la mansión era, por momentos, insostenible.

—De ser así, Seiya... —dijo Shiryu al ver que su amigo esperaba por unas palabras de aliento o consuelo—ya nos hubiéramos enterado.  
—Es peligroso —exclamó con una pizca de euforia, sintiéndose vencido al no encontrar un pretexto más convincente.  
—¿Y qué propones? —habló finalmente el mayor de los Kido, con un tono duro de voz.

En ese momento todos palidecieron, supieron que una nueva guerra Santa e interna daría comienzo. Para mal en peor, sarcásticamente y de forma algo hiriente, Ikki agregó:

—¿Ir con ella? ¿Ser su escolta?—Elevó los hombros—¿Vivir con la familia Solo?  
—Tú cállate —murmuró entre dientes, dedicándole una mirada asesina.

Una mirada que se clavó como un puñal envenenado en el corazón del Phoenix. Y para rematarla, Seiya no perdió el tiempo:

—Tú nunca entiendes nada.  
—¿No? —Hubo cierto tinte burlesco en el tono. Se sentía impotente, pues cuánto le hubiese gustado poder abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, que no se preocupase, que él siempre estaría a su lado para cuidarlo y hacerle sentir mejor—Pensé que el idiota del grupo que nunca entiende nada eras tú.  
—¡Tú nunca entiendes nada!—Ahora sí, el Pegasus se le fue al humo y lo sujetó del cuello de la camiseta azul—¡Porque a ti nunca te importó nada! ¡Pero a mi Saori sí mi importa! ¡Porque si a ella le pasa algo, la Tierra...!  
—¡Seiya, tranquilo!—rogó Andrómeda, alarmado.  
—¡Hipócrita!—vociferó Ikki riendo con profundo sarcasmo.  
—Chicos, tranquilícense —intervino el Dragón, sobresaltado. Se acercó a ellos con la intención de separarlos.

En cuanto vieron que el castaño elevaba un puño amenazante, mientras el Phoenix daba vuelta la cara con una sonrisa por demás provocadora, creyeron que tendrían que intervenir todos para evitar una masacre.

Nunca, jamás, Seiya había reaccionado tan violentamente con él. Recién ahí notaron, en verdad, lo mucho que le afectaba la partida de la diosa; pero no hizo falta reaccionar a tiempo, porque con sus palabras Ikki lo desarmó por completo:

—La verdad es que te mueres de celos. —La mirada furiosa del Pegasus varió rotundamente de enojo a sorpresa—¡Esa es la verdad!—exclamó mirándolo fijamente con seriedad, borrando esa sonrisa ficticia de los labios—¡No soportas que Saori haya preferido a ese idiota!

Y se soltó bruscamente de su compañero de armas. Seiya lo dejó escapar, vulnerable por la veracidad en esas palabras. Sólo pudo susurrar, inconsciente del daño que provocaba:

—¿Tú que sabes? Eres un lobo solitario. No tienes idea. ¡Ni idea!—Elevó el dedo índice, furioso—de lo que pasa en verdad. Como siempre —finalizó mirándolo con desprecio.  
—Y como siempre dices: soy un lobo solitario —dio la vuelta alejándose del grupo—por lo tanto corresponde que esté solo, sin pendejos mamones y llorones.  
—Hermano... —sollozó Andrómeda.  
—No, Shun. Me largo; en verdad estoy cansado de estar rodeado de imbéciles mentales.

Shun fue detrás de su hermano, antes de que se encerrase en su cuarto; pero al llegar a mitad de las escaleras sintió una mano que detuvo su cometido, volteó encontrándose con la azulada mirada del Cisne.

—No vayas, déjalo.

Shun asintió, porque en parte supo que era en vano y que sólo lograría incomodar y enojar más a su hermano de lo que seguro, ya estaba.

 **…**

En la sala un perturbado e iracundo Seiya se dejaba caer desplomado en el sillón. Llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Sintió que a su lado alguien se sentaba y corrió los brazos para mirar.

—Seiya… no te enojes con Ikki —pidió Shiryu con una sonrisa afable que fue un bálsamo para el agitado corazón de su amigo.  
—¡Es un idiota! ¡Un insensible!—Aunque terminó por explotar; necesitaba descargar toda esa ira acumulada—¡Será de Dios que nunca se dé cuenta de nada!

¿Por qué Ikki siempre lograba decir las cosas que más herían o molestaban? Tenía una facilidad, al menos para con él, de lograr sacar a flote su lado más violento. De reavivar ese fuego interno, propio del signo; pero el Dragón le aclaró un poco el panorama:

—Yo no creo que sea eso...—frunció, reflexivo, la frente, sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara—todo lo contrario.  
—¿Qué cosa? —se desconcertó. Tomó aire para calmarse un poco, ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.  
—Eso... que para mi pasa porque en verdad se da cuenta de todo.  
—¿Eh? —Abrió de súbito los ojos que había cerrado para relajarse, y con sinceridad continuó—: A veces, en verdad, no te entiendo Shiryu.

El aludido rompió a reír. ¿Cómo hacerle ver al Pegasus lo que todos lograban comprender? El único que parecía no estar muy informado al respecto era el mismísimo muchacho. Típico... solía ser muy distraído cuando alguien depositaba sentimientos en su persona.

—¿Recuerdas que Shaina por mucho tiempo, e inclusive ahora, intentó matarte?  
—Sí. ¿Y qué tiene que ver Shaina con Ikki? —Si antes no le había entendido a su medio hermano, ahora menos.  
—A ver... déjame explicártelo así: ¿Recuerdas la pelea contra Dante y Capella?  
—¡Pufff! Fue hace tanto.  
—No importa, ¿te acuerdas?  
—Sí —admitió Seiya ladeando su cabeza como si buscara en su mente esos recuerdos. —Yo caí inconsciente, Hyoga y Shun en el precipicio... ¡Y menos mal que apareció Ikki justo a tiempo, porque Saori estaba sola a merced de ellos! —Se lo relató a su amigo, pese a tener la certeza de que en su momento ya lo había hecho—Saori... y también yo. De hecho no estaría aquí, de no haber sido por él.  
—Ajá. ¿Y recuerdas la batalla de las Doce casas, cuando peleaste contra Ares?  
—Shiryu... —Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—no querrás hacerme sentir culpable, ¿verdad?  
—No —volvió a reír. —Sólo quiero que veas lo que todos vemos: que a Ikki le cuesta manejar sus emociones —Ante la mirada atenta del otro, agregó—: Cuando se es chico, se piensa como un niño. Más cuando uno crece, a veces... los sentimientos cobran más fuerza.

El castaño plegó el ceño, seguía sin entender un comino lo que estaba tratando de decirle; por lo que Shiryu optó por rememorar, junto a él, todas las batallas.

Seiya se quedó petrificado y mudo en el sillón al descubrir que, en todos sus momentos críticos, el Phoenix había estado ahí, a su lado; pero ¿por qué?

Al Pegasus se le escapó esa pregunta, y la sonrisa, muy particular que portaba el Dragón, fue casi como una respuesta. Solo, ya sin ayuda del pelilargo, analizó mejor la situación.

 _Ahí_ , siempre había estado el Phoenix cuidándolo de la misma forma en la que él velaba por Saori. Y cuando se le reveló el motivo, —porque conocía perfectamente esa sensación de desesperanza que invadía al observar a la persona amada sufriendo— se estremeció. ¿Podía ser posible?

Fue el asentimiento de Shiryu, cuando se lo preguntó sin rodeos, lo que nuevamente se lo confirmó.

 **…**

Esa tarde todos decidieron no molestar a Seiya. Tenía mucho por pensar y acomodar en su vida.  
No sabía muy bien como debía actuar de ahora en adelante, o siquiera qué decir.

No pudo reaccionar, aún todo era muy reciente y todavía no comprendía lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Sin lugar a dudas una pequeña revolución comenzó en su interior... como si las estrellas se estuvieran acomodando en su cielo interior. Y a medida que repasaba una y otra vez cada combate; a medida que recordaba las palabras de Ikki, y la conversación con Shiryu, no podía evitar sentir una cálida sensación haciendo nido en su corazón.

Recién pudo volver en sí cuando escuchó la voz de Shun rogándole a su hermano que se quedase.  
El Pegasus salió al exterior para ver bajo el umbral de la puerta al Phoenix, cargando un pequeño bolso de mano.

—No llevaré mi armadura, no creo que la necesite. Así que te la dejo, cuídala Shun.

El mencionado Santo intentó decir algo, pero su hermano volteó con toda la intención de marcharse. Ni el Dragón, ni tampoco Hyoga fueron capaces de detenerlo, pues sabían que cuando el egoísta Phoenix decidía marchar, nada ni nadie podía hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, fue el Pegasus quien salió raudo a enfrentar a Ikki. No debería sorprenderles, Seiya a fin de cuentas no temía enfrentarse a nadie.

Se colocó frente a él, para evitar su partida y le observó con un deje de nerviosismo que Ikki no pudo descifrarlo como tal; simplemente lo notó raro. Ya de por sí que estuviese frente a él con la clara intención de evitar su partida era atípico e improbable, aun más que estuviera allí de pie como si quisiera decirle algo importante. Más tomando en cuenta todas las cosas "hermosas" que se gritaron.

Pensó irónicamente que tal vez aún le quedaban algunos insultos por dedicarle. Pacientemente el Phoenix esperó a que el menor dijese algo.

—¡¿Por qué te vas? —Pareció reprochárselo, fueron sus nervios que lo traicionaron, no quería gritarle ni mucho menos decirle algo de lo que después podría llegar a arrepentirse.  
—Creo que lo dejé muy en claro —expresó con calma, pero a punto de perder su inexistente paciencia.  
—No te vayas —pidió con un torpe balbuceo. Fijó la vista en el suelo, para luego elevarla y mirarlo con la determinación propia del Pegasus.

Sus ojos color miel brillaban con una refulgencia extraña, pero luego se apagaron, mostrando una humedad muy singular. El Phoenix se quedó helado ante esa mirada suplicante, como si realmente Seiya se lo estuviese rogando. Elevó las cejas y sorprendido le preguntó:

—¿A qué se debe todo esto, pony? ¿No es que me prefieres lejos? ¿No dices siempre eso?  
—Bueno, pero... —¿Qué decirle? Había vociferado en muchas ocasiones palabras inclusive más hirientes que las que Ikki le había gritado—Esas cosas las dije enojado —se defendió.  
—Enojado o no, las dijiste.

Sintiéndose por demás extraño con el diálogo que estaba manteniendo con él, buscó esquivarlo para seguir su camino. Sin embargo las dulces palabras que surgieron de la boca del Pegasus detuvieron definitivamente sus pasos.

—Quédate. Si te vas ¿quién va a cuidar de Shun? —Tragó saliva, y con una sonrisa repleta de anhelo y desesperación, que el Phoenix vio cuando volteó, agregó—: ¿Quién va a cuidar de mí?

En ese momento algo se quebró. Una especie de barrera que las guerras, la edad y el dolor habían creado entre ellos dos. Por primera vez Seiya pudo ver a través de los ojos grises de su amigo, y desde entonces lo leía como un libro abierto. Ese abismo desapareció por completo y por fin pudo comprender lo que Shiryu había querido explicarle.

De más está decir que Ikki se quedó ese día, y los siguientes. No importaba si el Pegasus no lo quería de la misma forma que él lo hacía, tarde o temprano lo conseguiría, si es que en ese día en particular no lo había logrado. Y vaya que sí; ¿cómo no iba a quererlo? Si el Phoenix había sido su verdadero dios, y su héroe.

 **Fin**


End file.
